This disclosure relates to a cantilevered differential motion sensor which may be used with an aircraft, for example.
Certain types of sensors include an electromechanical fuse between two arms. These sensors may be in communication with mechanical linkages (e.g., aircraft panels) designed to move together. Upon malfunction of one or more of these linkages, the fuse will fracture.
One known sensor includes two separate arms biased away from one another by a separation spring. The two arms are structurally different and require unique parts. Each arm is hingeably connected to a base by a hinge pin. The arms, the base, the spring and the hinge pins are each formed separately and then assembled together.